ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Chuck Madrox
History Chuck Madrox was born in the deep south on April 15, 1983. Always a hell raiser, he spent much of his time in Juvenile Detention Centers. The rest of his time was spent at Rock Concerts. Discovering the joys of "Sex, Drugs, & Rock n' Roll" at an early age led Madrox down a violent, bloody path. That path eventually led him to pro wrestling. A local promoter saw one of Madrox's violent outbursts, and subsequent fights, at a bar. Impressed with the way Madrox handled himself against the other men in the fight, the promoter offered Madrox a chance to fight legally in a small Southern Independent wrestling league. Madrox's brawling style let him move up the ranks quickly, but he was bored with the lack of challenges. He eventually left the "dirt-water company" to train at 3 Estrellas Athletica; one of the top Lucha Libre companies in Mexico. It was here that, under the tutelage of veteran El Gran Kotaru, Madrox learned actual wrestling skills to go along with his brawling. El Diablo Guapo After completing training, El Gran Kotaru gave Madrox the gimmick of El Diablo Guapo; The Handsome Devil. The joke, of course being, he's under a mask, so no one can see what he really looks like. His wild style led him to great popularity in Mexico. He was even popular enough to start a very successful rock band in Mexico, called 8 Minute Gonzo. Eventually, Madrox decided to move on. His last match in Mexico saw him lose his mask to his trainer, El Gran Kotaru. FPCpp Eventually, Madrox made his way to the FPCpp. This is where "The Ripper" was truly born. After a series of raunchy, drunken vignettes, Chuck "The Ripper" Madrox made his debut on The Rookie Jar; Hellacious Holloween Oct 22, 2008. The young talent teamed with the extremely popular Wonderland, against another young rookie, Bfx, and veteran Paradigm. The match saw Madrox force Bfx to submit with his "Rotgut" submission. This match also set up a feud which spilled over into the SFW. Madrox had a number of matches against Bfx and his stablemates from UNRD. It was during this time, that Madrox purchased a former BBQ shack in Southern Texas, near the border, and turned it into "Diablo's." "Diablo's" has become the center of most of Madrox's promos. Ebon Order Almost immediately after joining the FPCpp, Madrox was approached to join the stable, The Ebon Order. It was here that he joined Four Skulls, Athrin, and, eventually former UNRD member, Omega. It was an assault by Madrox that pushed Omega's fractured psyche over the edge, and led him to join the Order. Later, Remmy joined the stable, and he & Madrox formed the tag team Drunk & Disorderly. Star of the Jar Madrox's early success allowed him to join the Star of the Jar tournament. He had great showings against TimeSpliTT and stablemate Four Skulls, but eventually fell to Mark "Makar" Rocker. Drunk & Disorderly After the Star of the Jar, Madrox began to focus solely on the FPCpp tag division. He & Remmy have already chalked up victories against KMD & Jae Viral of the Ni-San Dan & "A Time For Heroes;" Brackett "The Libertine" Doherty & TimeSpliTT. They seem poised to eventually gain a shot at the FPCpp tag titles. Moveset Finishers :*The R.I.P.(Diamond Cutter) Favorites :*The Shot on The Rocks''(Complete Shot)'' :*The Hellbound & Whiskey Bent''(Rapid Face Crusher into The Paradise Hold)'' :*The Hangover''(Over the Ropes Hanging Figure 4 Chokehold)'' In Ring Moves :* Flashy Elbow Drop :* Hurancanranas, Roll-Ups, Flash Pins :* The 3-D with Remmy Category:Wrestlers